Continuous glucose monitors have been increasing in popularity as an easy way to monitor glucose levels. In the past, users sample their blood glucose levels several times throughout a day, such as in the morning, around lunch, and in the evening. The levels can be measured by taking a small blood sample and measuring the glucose levels with a test strip or blood glucose meter. This technique, however, has drawbacks because users would prefer to not have to take a blood sample, and users do not know what their glucose levels are throughout the day between the samples.
One potentially dangerous timeframe is at night because a user's glucose levels can fall dangerously low during sleep. As a result, continuous glucose monitors have gained popularity by providing a sensor that continuously monitors glucose levels and transmits the glucose levels wirelessly to a display. This allows the user to monitor their glucose levels throughout the day and even set alarms for when glucose levels reach a predefined level or experience a defined change.
Initially, continuous glucose monitors wirelessly transmitted data relating to glucose levels to a receiver acting as a dedicated display. The dedicated display can be a medical device designed to display glucose levels, trending patterns, and other information for a user. However, with the increasing popularity of smart phones and applications executing on smart phones, some users prefer to avoid having to carry a dedicated display. Instead, users would prefer to monitor their glucose levels using an application executing on a smartphone, alone or along with a dedicated display.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming these and other problems.